deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Belladonna vs. Kokonoe
Blake Belladonna vs Kokonoe The Death Battle introduction song cuts in, followed by a large motif that reads "DEATH BATTLE" that floats in front of the screen. WIZ: When it comes to the elements of magic, combat and feline prowess, there are two catgirls who represent that very nature. BOOMSTICK: That's right! We're talking about two beautiful feline females with a sassy attitude yet are complete badasses! WIZ: Blake Belladonna. The black cat faunus from the realm of RWBY... BOOMSTICK: ... Professor Kokonoe: genius scientist and half-Beastkin from the world of BlazBlue! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick and we're here today to see as to which of these two feline fury girls could win a Death Battle. Blake's Statistics ⦁ Hand-to-Hand Combatant ⦁ Wields the Gambol Shroud ⦁ Semblance is Shadow Clone, which allows her to cast a clone of herself to evade oncoming attacks from foes or make an escape during dire situations, though allows her to attack an enemy yet escape at the same time ⦁ Expert Swordsmanship ⦁ Gunslinger Kokonoe's Statistics ⦁ Genius scientist and mechanic ⦁ Wields an arsenal of weapons ⦁ Utilizes in the arts of science and arcane energy ⦁ Her Drive is Graviton ⦁ Dubbed as one of the most powerful characters of the BlazBlue universe ⦁ Defeated Yuuki Terumi ⦁ Daughter of Jubei and Nine of the Six Heroes ________________________________________________________________________ WIZ: Now that you've all seen the statistics, I guess it's about that time. Boomstick? BOOMSTICK: It's time to get ready for a Death Battle!! The words "DEATH BATTLE" suddenly flashed in front of the screen and a new scenario comes into play. Kokonoe is walking around a forest that she's very unfamiliar with, talking to Tager on her communicator. TAGER: Professor Kokonoe, are you sure it's safe for you to be out here? KOKONOE: Don't worry, Tager. If anything happens, I'll handle it myself. TAGER: Okay, but be careful. She ends the call and continues her walk. As she wanders about, a mysterious figure jumps through the trees, it's last step failing to go unnoticed. Kokonoe, sensing that she is not alone in the forest, readies herself for the possibility of an assault and is caught by surprise as Blake Belladonna leaps from the trees and uses Gambol Shroud to slash her. Fortunately, the scientist teleports away in the knick of time and appears behind her. Blake turns around quickly and gazes at Kokonoe with a smile, in which the professor returns. BLAKE: What are you doing here? This is Grimm-infested grounds. KOKONOE: Grimm, huh? Sounds interesting. Maybe I need to collect a sample of these "Grimm" and use it for my experiments. BLAKE: Sorry, but killing Grimm is our responsibility and I cannot let you conduct experiments on them. Blake readies the Gambol Shroud and points it at Kokonoe. Sighing, Kokonoe takes her silvervine candy from her mouth and gets into her fighting stance. KOKONOE: This may get ugly. FIGHT! *Theme Playing (From the Shadows)* Blake lunges forth with a quick slash that Kokonoe dodges and intercepts with her drill hammer, knocking the faunus aback slightly. She catches her balance quick enough to deploy a Shadow Clone that takes a hit from Kokonoe's hammer, leaping beside a tree. Kokonoe eyes her and puts away her hammer. The two lock gazes at each other before Blake rushes in with an attack. Before the Gambol Shroud could connect to the scientist, she teleported behind the faunus and quickly deployed an electric rod to the ground by her feet. Just as Blake turned around, the rod went off and electrocuted her, stunning her. Kokonoe used the opportunity to pull out her rocket fist, rushing forward to her, ramming the fist into her stomach and sending her into the air, in which the rocket exploded, causing her ascent to elevate further before descending back down to the ruins where she and the rest of the RWBY cast fought against the Evermore. BLAKE: Crap! That was unexpected! Blake got up quick enough to notice Kokonoe's attempt to smash her with the wrench and moved just in time to avoid further damage. The scientist put away her wrench and rushed over to the faunus, delivering a few strikes at her that she cleverely dodged. The last strike prompted Blake to deploy a Shadow Clone in front of the professor as the black-haired beauty moved behind her and planted her feet into her back, knocking her to the ground. Kokonoe regained stamina and jump back on her feet, but not quick enough to dodge what was coming next. Blake rushed in with a few slashes to the professor and kicked her over to a stone pillar, cracking it a little. Slightly wounded, Kokonoe watched as Blake rushed forward to her and grabbed her freeze ray, freezing the faunus before she could even try to attack. KOKONOE: Now it's my turn! Kokonoe grabbed her drill hammer and struck at Blake, shattering the ice. She delivered a few more strikes before uppercutting her and launching a rocket fist at Blake that exploded on contact. In the air, Blake spun into a readied stance, changed Gambol Shroud into its pistol form and began shooting at the professor from a distance. Kokonoe grabbed her shield and deflected the bullets once Blake descended. Seeing the bullet storm ceasing, Kokonoe rushed over to her and tried to claw her, but failed once Blake used another Shadow Clone and appeared behind her. BLAKE: Too slow! Blake latched her legs around Kokonoe's neck and threw her entire body into a flip, releasing Kokonoe as she fled to mid-air. Recovering stamina, Blake changed Gambol Shroud into a chain scythe and swung it at the professor, slashing her multiple times as she stayed helplessly in mid-air and finished it off by hooking the scythe around her achilles' heel and pulling the rope gripping the scythe hard, bringing Kokonoe to the ground, causing more cracks to embellish the ruins. Kokonoe got up and groaned in mild pain. Blake rushed forward with another attack and deployed another Shadow Clone. Shifting the Shroud into a katana, Blake attempted to slash the professor again, but Kokonoe teleported just before the attack could connect and used the opportunity to cast a black vortex. KOKONOE: Fall into the depths of Hell! Another vortex appeared in front of Blake, causing the girl to fly into it, which led to the black vortex that Kokonoe summoned disappear as Blake came falling from the sky. Kokonoe jumped into the air and used her drill hammer to deliver two strikes to the girl. However, by the last strike, Blake deployed another Shadow Clone and flew to Kokonoe's back, kicking her down to the ruins, forcing it to crack once more, this time harshly. Kokonoe looks at the cracks and back at Blake, moving quickly as she lands, causing more cracks to appear. *Theme Plays (Science Fiction from BlazBlue)* Blake fires two purple crescent-shaped beams at Kokonoe, who teleports in time to dodge them and appears a few distances closer to Blake. The faunus unsheaths the katanas and rushes to the professor. She attempts to stab her, but Kokonoe moves out of the way, causing the faunus to stab the ground, creating another crack. At this moment, pieces of rock begin to chip from the ruins and a slight tremble is heard and made. Blake rushes forward with two attempted slashes that Kokonoe dodges cleverly. One slash forces the professor to bend her back, but gathers this opportunity to deliver a kick to Blake's stomach, sending her mid-air. Kokonoe quickly recovers stamina and uses a chain rope to grab onto Blake's ankle, pulling her back down. Eventually, this causes one of the walkway's of the ruin to crack and crumble under the pressure. Blake gets back up and Kokonoe rushes forward with her wrench, attempting to strike at Blake, who deflects each strike with her Gambol Shroud. This goes on for a few minutes and Blake's last deflection forces her to push the professor off. The two stop and take short breaths, panting. However, they credit each other by their smirks. BLAKE: You're pretty good, professor. KOKONOE: Same to you, kid. That's an impressive choice of weapon you got there. BLAKE: Well, what can I say? I have an excellent choice in weaponry. KOKONOE: Interesting. Now, shall we finish this while these ruins still have some structure left in them? BLAKE: Oh yes! With their current bout, the ruins begin to crumble, but it doesn't faze the fighters. Readying their weapons, they lunge towards each other to deliver more strikes, in which the strikes cause the ruins to officially crumble apart, causing the two fighters to plummet into the abyss. However, this doesn't stop them from fighting. Blake seems to be taking advantage of this opportunity as she throws Gambol Shroud, in its chain scythe form, and grabs the professor by her wrist, pulling her and striking her with the weapon, ending it by kicking her away and shooting two more beams from Shroud. Kokonoe recovers quickly enough to move herself away from the beams and shoots a fireball at Blake, who deploys another Shadow Clone to evade the attack, much to her own disadvantage. Kokonoe seizes the opportunity to deploy her graviton, a mechanical device that causes Blake to float mid-air helplessly, being suspended by gravity. BLAKE: What the-?! KOKONOE: Now it's time to finish this! Kokonoe uses a jetpack to fly over to Blake, grabbing her wrist and using her drill hammer to knock Blake further into the air. Quickly, she summons Golden Tager and pushes a button that causes the machine to fire a pulse beam at Blake. As Blake is inflicted, she falls helplessly to Kokonoe, who grabs her by the shoulder and switches their positions to where Blake is facing the end of the abyss and Kokonoe is facing the exit. After summoning her machine, Kokonoe strikes Blake a few time and knocks her into the machine. Once Blake comes into contact with the machine, it bounds her by her wrists and ankles, making it impossible for her to move. BLAKE: !!! Kokonoe uses this opportunity to call upon Tager, who comes almost immediately by her side with an expression of worry. TAGER: Kokonoe! Are you hurt?! She shakes her head. KOKONOE: Nope! But get me out of here! TAGER: Understood! Quickly, Kokonoe uses her magic to put the machine and Blake into suspension, much to the faunus' fear as she struggles to free herself, especially since she is found unable to use her Shadow Clones to remove her place. She looks back up to see that Kokonoe is no longer above her and witnesses as a giant meteor comes falling down into the abyss. Blake's eyes widens and she begins to struggle her way out of her bindings, but to no avail. Eventually, the meteor comes closer and all that is heard is her scream of fear. From a further side from the destroyed ruins, Kokonoe stands beside Tager as the meteor enters the abyss and explodes, causing a widespread aftershock to occur. Thankfully, the aftershock wasn't too close to civilization and Kokonoe was able to get away as quickly as she could from it. After the explosion, smoke followed and finally cleared. She turns to Tager, who proceeds to activate some kind of machine that begins scanning the area from where the meteor struck and looks back at Kokonoe. TAGER: It seems there is no further organic life in the area from where I rescued you. Whatever was there most definitely did not make it out to survive the meteor or its aftershock. KOKONOE: Good. Now let's go find a Grimm. TAGER: A Grimm? KOKONOE: Did I stutter? Yeah! A Grimm! I need to find one so I can bring it back to the lab! TAGER: Understood. Having received its orders, Tager allowed the small Kokonoe to jump onto him as he flew away. In the abyss where Blake was trapped, the only piece left of her was a little black bow. KO! BOOMSTICK: And here I thought cats had nine lives! Unfortunately, that rule does not apply to Blake! WIZ: Blake is a skilled fighter and has many years with the White Fang to prove it. Compared to Kokonoe, Blake is physically superior based on her strength and agility and her Shadow Clone made it able that whenever the professor deviced a clever attack, she would evade it with ease and surprise Kokonoe. BOOMSTICK: However, it wouldn't take long before Kokonoe began to anticipate whenever Blake used her Shadow Clones. Plus, not to mention that Kokonoe is a genius scientist and skilled in the arts of magic, whereas Blake's only source of magic lied in her Semblance. WIZ: And given the number of equipment that Kokonoe employs in battle, Blake would be able to anticipate would trick she had up her sleeve, but would not expect the effects of it. BOOMSTICK: And that eventually proved to work in Kokonoe's favor in the end. WIZ: In addition, Kokonoe has more weapons in her arsenal than Blake. Blake's only weapon was her Gambol Shroud while Kokonoe had a larger window of opportunity under her belt. BOOMSTICK: Blake may have been fast enough for Kokonoe to handle and could easily toss her around like a ragdoll, but she was nowhere near Kokonoe's level in magical power and arsenal! I mean, Kokonoe can summon a giant Tager and a freaking meteor! Not to mention she has some powerful genes! WIZ: Since she is the daughter of Jubei and Nine from the Six Heroes, she carries incredible powers and is even feared by Tager, Hakumen to some degree and even Yuuki Terumi considered her powerful. BOOMSTICK: In the end, curiosity killed only one cat and it was not Kokonoe! The winner is Kokonoe from BlazBlue! Statistics Kokonoe + Genius scientist + Skilled magic user (though rarely relies on it) + Daughter of the Six Heroes + Carries multiples weapons and devices in her arsenal + One of the most powerful characters of the BlazBlue universe + Has some agility + Able to trap, stun or freeze the opponent + Uses Graviton to suspend or pull gravity around the opponent - Has little experience in hand-to-hand combat - Tends to act like a "mad scientist" - Relies on machines during a fight Blake + Skilled hand-to-hand combatant + Skilled armed combatant + Agility + Deploys Shadow Clones + Wields Gambol Shroud - Not entirely skilled in magic - Repetition of Shadow Clones made it easier to read her out - Focused on dodging and evading Category:What-If? Death Battles